Time To Fly
by maximumride230
Summary: Rage started to flood over me,Iggy was bending over Max and kissing her. I quickly turned and stalked out of the her room, headed into my room, unlatched the window, and jumped out.Read, review, and find out more! Major Fax!
1. Iggy did what?

**Thought this would be a good story! Please review.**

Fang pov:

I was silently walking down the hallway in Dr. Martinez's house. The Flock was staying here for

a little while, until we figured out what to do next. I wanted to get closer with Max, but I didn't

really know how. If you didn't already know, I'm not really a 'mushy emotional lovey dovey' type

person, whatever THAT meant. I turned the corner, and was about to walk into 'my' room, when

I heard Iggy talking in Max's room. There was a silence, so I opened the door, rage started to

flood over was bending over Max and kissing her. Her eyes were wide and she rose up

her hand, most likely to smack him ( hopefully VERY hard ), but her hand fell and she closed her

eyes. WHAT?! I breathed in deeply, and Max broke away. She looked at me and her face washed

over with a blank expression. " Uhh... um." She started, but stopped with nothing to say. I knew

I shouldn't show her how hurt I was, but I couldn't change my expression. I quickly turned and

stalked out of the room, headed into my room, unlatched the window, and jumped out.

Max pov:

I was sitting in my room, listening to the Ipod Mom got me, when I heard a knock on the door.

I looked up, and saw Iggy standing in my doorway. He had an oddly determined look on his face,

and came closer to me, " Max, I didn't know how to tell you before, but I only care for you,

and..." He leaned in towards me, and grabbed my shoulders. I tried to pull away, but he held a

firm grip, and kissed me hard on the lips. I rose my hand to punch him for doing this, but for

some reason I dropped my hand and closed my eyes. I heard someone breathe in deeply from my

doorway. I pulled away, and stared into the eyes of Fang. " Uhh...um..." I saw his terribly hurt

and rage filled eyes. He turned, and stomped out. I raced out of my room, trying to catch Fang.

I heard Iggy yell my name, but ignored it. Just when I wanted to tell Fang about my feelings for

him, this has to happen. I reached his room and saw the opened window. Time to fly!


	2. Fang!

**Here your next chapter! There will be more chapters if I get reviews! We can do better than one review!**

Max pov:

I slipped into the window, and jumped out. I would never get used to the exhilerating feeling

of spreading out my wings, and soaring into the clear, blue sky. I flew up over the clouds, and

stared down at the wide open world below. I almost entirely forgot what the whole reason I was

up in the sky for, I needed to find Fang. I heard a loud, awkward guuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr. I glided

inbetween two clouds and came out the other side. There were to shadows cast over the white

puffy clouds I was under, I knew one was Fang for sure, but who was the other figure? I was

ascending my way up, when a body with wings came plummeting down ontop of me. The person

and I were freefalling to the ground, shockingly closer than I had hoped. I grabbed the torsoe of

the person, and stretched out my wings, picking up the air. We swooped cautiously down to the

ground. When we reached the middle of a small meadow, I lied the person down and took a look

at them for the first time. I gasped, it was Fang and he seemed to be totally unconcious."Fang!"

I screamed and knelt down next to him. Well, he was asleep and would probably not feel

anything, so this was probably my only chance. I bent down and softly kissed his lips. It was

perfect for the moment, until his lips started to quiver. I sat up and looked at him, confused. His

mouth spread into a huge grin.

" Well, that was fun wasn't it?" He opened his eyes, and they glinted with mischief and pure

satisfaction.

" But...but... I thought you were...were.. uh... FANG! How dare you! Geez, right when I

started to trully like you! You little...ugh!" I jumped up and took a running start, then jumped

into the air, shrieking with frustration. He was SO going to GET IT!!!!

Fang pov:

Well, you can't NOT think that was kind of funny. Hehehe.... I was going to get it! Oh well, I

knew how much she liked me now. Yet I still couldn't believe Iggy even had the courage to kiss

Max, little yet LIKE her.

**How'd you all like it? Please review!**


	3. Revenge

**Sorry it took a little while (school). Pleaz Review! and check out my poll on my profile.**

Max pov:

I soared through the sky, away from Fang, and came skidding to a hault in front of Mom's

house. I couldn't BELIEVE that Fang would do that! At least Iggy had the courtesy to actually

act ALIVE at the time he kissed me. Even then, Iggy did try to take advantage of me and not let

me go. I guess all of the guys in my family are just BIG jerks! I casually walked into the house

and made my way down the hall, now was time for planning for...revenge.

Fang pov:

I sat up on the lush grass of the meadow, and then jumped up. I should probably go after Max

and set things right, although that would be kind of hard to do. I flew through the sky, and

stopped on top of Dr. Martinez's house, climbed through the window I had left open, and sat

down on my bed. I heard coughing from down the hall, so I got up and walked down to Max's

room.

When I got there, Max was leaning against the wall and coughing up blood. She glanced up at

me, and fainted, her face pale white. I rushed to her side, my heart beating hard and fast. I

couldn't feel her pulse, so I started to do mouth-to-mouth. She started laughing so hard tears

came to her eyes. I started to slowly frown, my eyebrows knitting together in anger, realizing

what was going on. She cleared her throat and looked up at me, supressing a fit of giggles. " I

guess were even," she smiled at me. I wouldn't give in that easily, I jumped up and started to

move away, when Max grabbed my hand and pulled me back. " We're also going to be even with

this..." She pulled me down and leaned in, softly pressing her lips against mine. She pulled away,

but I reached the back of her kneck, and held her there.

" I guess you're right about that," I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back up, " let's go

out for a fly." We walked out of her room, into mine, and out the window. Time to fly, once

again.

**I know, I know, Max should have done something a little more mean, but I think it went **

**well. There will be another chapter or two.**


	4. Meteor Shower Romance

**I think all you readers out there will like this chapter! SURPRISE!**

Max pov:

Am I good or am I good? Hehehe. I followed Fang through the window, and we flew to the

same meadow we had been earlier. He took my hand and led me into an open spot, directly

below the stars. " Uhhhh... Fang what are we doing?" How did he become Mr. Romantic?

" We're going to lie beneath the stars, there's going to be a meteor shower tonight." Wait...

when did he have the time to look up that information? I was totally confused.

" Uhhh... okay..." He smiled at me, and squeezed my hand. Was this still Fang, or had some

weird, romancy, clone swapped him out? Maybe he was just trying to impress me, I could do the

same. " Yeah, the meteor shower should start at about midnight, each one turns into this fiery

ball of gas, that goes bursting through outerspace." I had NO idea what I was talking about, but

he seemed to not think I was totally going bonkers.

" We can wait till then," Fang smiled again, but this time he looked like he wanted to say

something. I slightly frowned, but quickly wiped it off my face, realizing what I had done. This

was a very awkward night.

" Umm... Max, I...um... I just wanted to tell you that...um... I LOVE YOU!" He blurted out, then

quickly looked away. He was acting totally unfanglike, but sweet.

" I love you too..." I kissed his cheek, and looked away in embarrassment. This was definitly

something I had not done before.

Fang pov:

Max had just told me that she loved me, AND kissed me on the cheek. This night was going

way better than I had planned. I went to wrap my arms around her... and froze. There was

movement coming from the bushes a couple feet away. I grabbed her hand, and stared at the

spot. Slowly... a person peered out from behind the bush. The person..was Iggy, and he looked

at me as though he wanted to tear me to shreds.

**Got you there didn't I? Chapters are going to come!**


	5. Fight

**Hope you like it! FAX!**

Fang pov:

Iggy stepped out from behind the bushes, his face in a full glare, ready to fight. " Glad to see

that you two are having fun under the stars!" He rolled up his sleeves and stalked over to me. I

rolled up my sleeves as well, Max did the same.

"Max, no." She glared and stepped away from me, unhappy that we'd be fighting over her.

"Glad to see you too." I said sarcastically. Iggy looked at me with full rage, he wanted to hurt

me as badly as he could, great... another mini Ari. He instantly shot towards me, and punched

me in the nose. I slightly winced, and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled, but righted

himself and kicked me in the head. I punched him in the right eye, quite hard. OW... that was

going to leave a nasty bruise. I started to give up taking turns at hitting each other, so I

attacked him and he did the same. We tumbled to the ground, hitting each other and rolling

down the hill.

" Guys! STOP!" Max screamed. I froze, as Iggy kept punching me, and tried to grab the grass

and weeds around me. Unable to stop, Iggy and I splashed into the icy water of the stream that

was located at the bottom of the hill. Max ran down the hill and stood at the edge of the bank,

laughing until tears came to her eyes. I stood up, soaked through with the stream water. Iggy

stood and shoved my side.

" Dude, I think we should let Max decide." Iggy whispered to me.

" Yeah, probably." I turned to Max, " So, who is it, who do you choose?" I held my breath,

waiting for her to answer.

She stared at us with disbelief, but finally cleared her throat," I choose neither one of you!"

She slightly rose her voice. " You idiots," she murmured, and flew into the sky, towards the

direction of Dr. Martinez's house. What did we do? I looked at Iggy, and he glanced towards my

direction.

" Truse?"

" Truse."

Max pov:

I couldn't believe they wanted me to choose one of them! At least they might suffer with not

knowing, for a little while.

**There you go, all the people who wanted a fight. Please review!**


	6. Author Note

**Author's Note! **

I was just going through the chapters, and realized I never put this:

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS! James Patterson does! ( sorry Mr. Patterson! No offense!)**

okay, glad I got that in!

( THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! Please review them!)


	7. Max decides

**That was as much fighting as there would be. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, but **

**unfortunately, almost. Please review!**

Fang pov:

Iggy and I got up from the stream, and lied on the lush grass for a quick rest. " Sorry about all

that, I just kind of got really worked up with it all. I really do like Max, but I can see that she

loves you a lot." Iggy apoligized to me.

" Yeah, same here. I was half on defense, half fighting over... yeah." It was a little awkward

standing there. " You got me pretty good," I lifted up my arms, spotted all over with already-

forming bruises.

" The same here. Man, you've got a wicked punch! My eye's probably going to be black for a

week." I smirked at the comment...I _was _pretty strong.

We flew into the sky and headed towards Dr. Martinez's house. When we got there, I snuck

through my window, and Iggy went into his. I heard Angel and Nudge gossiping and giggling in

Max's room. I casually walked down the hallway. I was almost past Max's door, when the light

flicked off and the door opened. Max came out, still adjusting to the change of lighting, she

bumped into me. I grabbed hold of her, so that she wouldn't trip." Fang?" She whispered.

" Yeah..." I whispered back. She quickly let go, and barely pushed me away. She began to slip

past me, but I held onto her arm.

" Let go!" She hissed at me.

" What's the matter with you?!" I hissed. She glared at me, and tried to pull away from my

grasp.

" Don't act like you don't know what's the matter with me! How could you two put me in a

position like that?" I gazed into her eyes, and saw a blank stare. She was trying not to show me

her emotions.

" Max, we just wanted... wanted to... know." She went on her tiptoes, and softly kissed me

on the cheek.

" I guess you know now." She turned back, and went straight into her room. I headed back to

my room, totally oblivious to the reason I had come out in the first place, and saw Iggy standing

in my doorway.

Iggy pov:

I knew he had a chance... but I thought I might have too.


	8. Confusing Boys and Girls

**Sorry everyone, for taking off the last chapter. I really didn't like it that much. Here's the new one.  
**  
Fang pov:

Iggy was still standing in my doorway when I got to my room. It felt really awkward, standing

in front of Iggy after what had just happened from before. " Look, it's cool. Max decided. Just,

forget about it." He slid past me, and walked down the hall. This would be really uncomfortable. I

went inside and started to change. It was already midnight, and I didn't know what would

happen tomorrow. Did this all mean that I was going out with Max? I knew who she _would _

_choose _if it was between Iggy or I, but did she _really even like me?_ I heard a soft knock on my

door, " Fang?"

" Yeah?"

" Can I come in?" It was Max.

" Yeah."

She opened the door and sat at the edge of my bed. " Um... I was going to wait until

tomorrow, but I wanted to know if this meant we were, like, maybe... together?" The blonde

streaks in her light brown hair were fading. Her eyes twinkling from the light of the lamp. I really

hoped we were going out.

" Um... I think so."

" Okay." She seemed kind of silent and sort of happyish. Why would she not say

anything? Why would a girl, after finding out that she was going out with someone, not even

smile? Was it normal, or was it something else? Girls are so confusing!**( AN: I know, Fang **

**should get a clue that Max likes him. Oh well.)**

Max pov:

I was really excited that we were finally going out, but I didn't want to freak out Fang and

bounce off the walls in joy, so I just sat there silently. Fang started to slightly frown. Did he not

like that we were going out? Why did he seem so upset? What had Iggy said to him? Maybe he

was second guessing it all. But I thought that he had liked me, he had gotten into a fight with

Iggy over it. Boys are so confusing!

**OKay, was this chapter better? Please review.**


End file.
